


Dance With Me

by Schupuff



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Dancer outfit Ferdinand, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schupuff/pseuds/Schupuff
Summary: Hubert accepts an invitation to Ferdinand's room for tea. Ferdinand has something else in mind.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 12
Kudos: 178





	Dance With Me

Hubert knocked twice on Ferdinand’s door to announce his presence before entering. Ferdinand had invited him to his room for tea that day after the council meeting and Hubert had readily agreed. It had become a welcome fixture in both of their lives, meeting regularly to destress and speak of things not related to running the Adrestian Empire. Ferdinand would prepare some tea for himself and would always offer a cup to Hubert, who would decline, having instead brewed his own coffee. It was routine, treasured, expected, and that constant helped both of them breathe easier at night, so Hubert felt. It certainly helped him.

He expected fully to see Ferdinand seated at a small table he’d procured for these meetings, a selection of pastries at the ready, already holding a teacup waiting for Hubert to join him. The absolute last thing he expected to see was Ferdinand in his dancer uniform, sans the shirt and shorts he was required to wear to keep him from being “too distracting”, reclining sensually on his bed. Hubert froze. There had to be some explanation for this. Before Hubert could question, Ferdinand spoke. “Close the door.”

Hubert nodded and complied, swallowing heavily as he closed the door behind him. The tea table was there, and Hubert gently set down the carafe of coffee he’d brought, still unable to look Ferdinand directly in the eyes and still unable to ask about the situation he found himself in.

“Come here,” Ferdinand commanded, gently patting the bed next to him.

“Ferdinand,” Hubert started, still searching for an explanation.

“Hubert, please,” Ferdinand sighed. “Please tell me I have not misread your glances. Your smiles. The way I see you look at me. Please tell me you want this as much as I do.”

Hubert felt his cheeks grow warm as Ferdinand admitted his wants. “I…did not expect you to be so abrupt,” Hubert said as he stepped closer to Ferdinand’s alluring form. “I expected you to be more of a fan of courtship.”

“Hubert, I have been trying,” Ferdinand said with a sly smile. “I grew tired of waiting.”

Hubert stared at Ferdinand, assessing what to do next. Ferdinand was right. He had been glancing at him and looking at him and wanting him for far too long. He was unsure how to approach the topic. Ferdinand was lively, beautiful, radiant and had caught the eyes of many. Hubert was simply none of that. How could they possibly be a match? How could he expect that what he felt was at all mutual? Ferdinand was considerably unattainable before now and here he was, beautiful and alluring as ever, waiting for him. Damn that dancer uniform. How could he not have stared at Ferdinand so often? The way he moved invigorated him more than it should have. “I ought to..”

Ferdinand whined as his shoulders slumped. “Decline? Of course you would.” He hid his face in his hands for a brief moment before combing them through his hair. “Goddess, forgive me, Hubert. I do not know what I was thinking.”

“There is nothing to forgive,” Hubert said.

“Of course there is! This was unwanted and uncalled for and completely unbecoming and-“

“I never said that. You didn’t let me finish. I ought to apologize for causing you to wait for so long. My stunned silence was a result of my disbelief that you would want…me. Is…is this what you want?”

“For far too long,” he said as he brushed some of his hair behind his ears and looked to Hubert, eyes pleading. “Do you?”

Hubert nodded, a breathy “Yes,” the only thing he could say.

Ferdinand opened his arms wide and Hubert all but fell into his embrace, capturing his lips in a kiss he’d only fantasized of. He fumbled to get his gloves off as Ferdinand clung tight to him. Aside from kissing him, the one thing he desperately desired was to feel the softness of Ferdinand’s hair. He clawed his fingers in his orange locks and gasped against the kiss. Ferdinand’s hair felt as soft as the silks he currently wore. He tasted of sweet, fruit flavored tea, a taste Hubert typically did not enjoy, but now couldn’t get enough of. It was bright, vibrant and deliciously Ferdinand.

“You taste like coffee,” Ferdinand whispered as he broke the kiss, leaving Hubert panting to catch his breath. “I knew you would.”

Hubert combed his blackened fingers through Ferdinand’s hair, savoring how it felt. “You’re beautiful,” he said. “You’ve always been so beautiful.”

Ferdinand preened as he remained beneath him. “Oh? Always is it? How long has always been?”

“Always,” he repeated. “And I used to hate you for it. You were such a beautiful distraction.”

Ferdinand laughed as he rolled his hips up to meet Hubert’s body, the metal embellishments of his outfit jingled as he moved.

Hubert bit his lower lip and groaned at the friction, his eyes looking at the collar Ferdinand wore on his neck. He was afraid to look lower. He could feel Ferdinand erect and imaging how it looked tented against the fabric of his costume was enough to make Hubert worry this would all be over before it began.

“You’re wearing too much,” Ferdinand reminded him.

Hubert nodded and sat back, hesitating a moment not wanting to break contact. But Ferdinand followed, sitting up and wrapping his arms around Hubert, leaning up to kiss at his neck.

Hubert scoffed. “Is it your plan to make this difficult?”

“My plan is to have my way with you,” Ferdinand murmured, his deft hands hard at work undoing the buttons and fasteners of Hubert’s jacket. Hubert motioned to help, but Ferdinand lightly smacked his hand away. “Let me serve you for a change.” He opened Hubert’s jacket and gently placed his hand on Hubert’s chest, easing him down to lay on his back. Ferdinand smirked, triumphant before brushing Hubert’s bangs back with his hand.

Hubert reached up to cup Ferdinand’s cheek, his hand trembling the entire way. Ferdinand closed his eyes and leaned into the touch before Hubert pulled him down into a slow, languid kiss.

“I hope I never grow tired of kissing you,” Ferdinand said as he pulled away and started trailing his hands lower on Hubert’s body, letting the silk on his arms lightly brush down Hubert’s skin. Finally, he settled at the waistline of his pants. He removed Hubert’s belt and started to unfasten his jodhpurs while Hubert whimpered as he watched. Ferdinand placed his hands on Hubert’s hips, encouraging them upwards so he could ease his pants and smallclothes down. He paused, a quiet “Oh,” escaping his lips as Hubert’s erect cock came into view.

Hubert propped himself up on his elbows, unable to judge if Ferdinand’s auditory expression was good or bad. Instead of the disappointment he was expecting, Ferdinand’s eyes were filled with what could only be described as hunger. Hubert gripped the bed covers as Ferdinand dipped down, taking his cockhead between his lips. Hubert moaned as he watched more of his cock disappear into Ferdinand’s mouth and he bucked his hips forward, desperate to feel more of his glorious warmth. He clawed his hands in Ferdinand’s hair, holding him in place as Ferdinand licked and sucked and worshipped him. He bit his lip as he felt pressure and tension swelling inside him and cried out as Ferdinand pulled off him. He grasped the length of Ferdinand’s hair. “Don’t stop,” he sighed.

Ferdinand chuckled. “I had something else in mind.” He leaned forward and traced his hand and silks down the center or Hubert’s check. “It would be a waste of my skills in riding if I did not use them.” He shifted upward, straddling Hubert’s hips, seating himself just above Hubert’s cock. Hubert could not pull his eyes away from him. His fingers teased the hem of his outfit, slowly pulling it back to reveal his erection. Hubert sat up and trembling, reached for him. He wrapped his blackened, magic scarred fingers around Ferdinand’s cock and started an easy, tentative stroke, waiting to see Ferdinand’s reaction. Ferdinand was looking at Hubert’s fingers wrapped around him.

“You are stunning,” Hubert sighed.

Ferdinand tossed his hair and grinned. “There is oil on my bedside table just in your reach,” he said. “Hand it to me.”

Hubert kept one hand on Ferdinand’s hip as he stretched and reached for the bottle, his fingers fumbling for it and finally pulling it into his grasp. He looked to Ferdinand, questioning. “Are you certain.

Ferdinand nodded as he coated his fingers in the oil. “I have spread myself out before.” He pressed himself close and whispered, “I can take you. I want to take you.”

Something within Hubert snapped at the sensual sound of Ferdinand’s voice. He pulled Ferdinand tight against him, fingers digging into his back and in his hair, kissing him roughly. Biting, grasping, marking him as Ferdinand worked himself open. “Ferdinand, please” Hubert sighed. “I can’t…I can’t wait much longer.”

“Yes, you can,” he encouraged as he poured more oil in his hand and used it to slick Hubert’s already dripping cock. “I am ready.” He lowered himself on Hubert’s cock, gasping as Hubert tentatively pushed past the tight ring of muscle. 

Ferdinand was tight and warm and Hubert’s jaw went slack as the feeling overwhelmed him. It was everything he felt he wanted but resigned himself to not having. It took everything he had to convince himself this wasn’t just another fantasy or lurid dream. He clung desperately to him as Ferdinand lowered himself further, taking more and more of Hubert inside him. “Ferdinand,” he gasped, unsure why his eyes were starting to sting.

“Move,” Ferdinand whispered into Hubert’s ear as he wrapped his arms around him and held him close. Hubert shivered as the silk ghosted against his skin. “Please, I want to feel you move.”

Hubert nodded and rolled his hips up into Ferdinand. He leaned back a little to take in the sight of Ferdinand riding his cock. The fabric of his costume clung to him from sweat and the delightful sounds of his jewelry clinking in rhythm with their movements was bringing Hubert closer to release. He snapped his hips up, briefly losing control of himself.

“THERE!” Ferdinand screamed. “RIGHT THERE!” A few thrusts, more loud moans from Ferdinand and he spent himself, strands of white shooting over Hubert’s chest.

The sound of Ferdinand’s release brought Hubert quickly to the edge. He held Ferdinand tight against him as he came, grasping his shoulders and breathing heavy as rode out his orgasm. He exhaled as he felt Ferdinand gently pet his cheek. His eyes fluttered open to see Ferdinand beaming at him. “That was better than I had dreamed,” Ferdinand said. Hubert nodded, unable to fight the smile coming to his face. “Are you all right, Hubert?”

“Better than. Why?”

Ferdinand softly chuckled. “You are crying.” He wiped a tear from Hubert’s eyes before holding him in a soft embrace.

“You are simply overwhelming,” Hubert said as he closed his eyes and leaned into his warmth. “You are almost insufferable.”

“Almost?”

Hubert nodded. “Almost.” He took a deep breath, his body relaxing as he exhaled. “Ferdinand?”

“Yes?”

“My coffee is likely cold.”

Ferdinand scoffed and started to gently comb his fingers through Hubert’s hair. “Well, it is my noble duty to make it up to you somehow.”

Hubert smiled, satisfied. “See to it that you do.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> It's been a very long time since I wrote full on sexytimes! I hope you enjoyed it. I just wanted Hubert to fuck Ferdinand in the dancer costume lol.


End file.
